Visual Fault Locators (VFLs) can diagnose and repair simple fiber link problems. A laser-powered VFL can locate fibers, verify continuity and polarity, and help find breaks in cables, connectors and splices. A VFL can include a bright red visible laser light source to help in location of fiber faults including tight bends, breaks and bad connectors. When a field technician services a fiber in a cable or a splice, the technician typically needs to connect their light source device to one fiber and a VFL to a spare at a frame in the central office (CO) and hope that both make the distance to the field site. The technician may need to make several trips back to the frame in order to troubleshoot or diagnose faults in a fiber optic cable.